


Forgotten

by Griddlebone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans don't understand anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Humans don't understand anything. They never have. They see him, see the power and beauty and the way he never seems to age... and they think it's a blessing.

Inuyasha sits in the forest and listens to the approaching rumble of thunder and knows it's a curse.

The sound brings back memories of long-ago battles and far-away journeys, and the people he knew then. His first friends, who showed him what it was to be loved and welcomed, to have a home.

And now... they have withered and faded and gone, even his beloved Kagome. He remains. Alone, a memory of the distant past, when demons and humans fought openly; now he hides in the forest, a mere guardian spirit, and watches the descendants of the people he loved live their little lives.

He has left no mark here. None of the villagers carry his blood.

"This is just how it's supposed to be," she'd say. And they knew happiness together, even without children. But even Kagome grew gray and old and frail, and she took a part of him with her when she died.

He could leave. He has kin among the demons, after all. But to them he is little better than the humans: weak and pathetic, doomed to die before his time.

Lightning flashes nearby, accompanied by the loud clap of thunder; the rains pour down around him.

Neither human nor demon, time moves on without him. He only wishes he was strong enough to let go.


End file.
